


6. Broken Bone

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: NATM 31 Fic Challenge [6]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Ahk and Teddy in casual clothing ooooh, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Larry's arm is as broken as McPhee's family ouch, M/M, TW Child Abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Larry breaks his arm when Rexy accidentally knocks him with his tail. Rexy feels bad, and the others help Larry to look after himself.





	6. Broken Bone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don’t know why Dr McPhee has the title of Dr so I made it up.

 

**** It happened too quickly for anyone to react.

Larry had been standing on the top of the staircase, overlooking the museum. He’d found, within a few days of starting his job, that the top of the stairs was the best place to view every inch of the main hall. 

A badly timed drive-by from Jed and Octavius made what happened next inevitable.

Rexy, chasing the bone attached to the back of the car, stormed through the upper halls, tail wagging wildly as he passed Larry. His tail swung to the left, knocking the night guard off his feet and down the staircase, landing sharply on his arm with a scream that echoed through the halls.

“Larry!” Ahkmenrah was at his side in an instant, falling to his knees and pulling the night guard up, only to earn another cry from the man.

“Lawrence! Dear god, man, that was one hell of a fall!” Teddy and Sacagawea helped Ahkmenrah stand the night guard up. Larry winced.

“You’re telling me, Ted… Agh…”

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Ahkmenrah looked panicked.

“My arm…” Larry hissed. “God, it hurts…” Sacagawea frown and took Larry’s arm in her hands, feeling around the bone.

“Gigantor!”

“My Liege!” Larry turned to see Jedediah and Octavius sliding down the banister of the stairs, almost sliding off the end, if Teddy hadn’t caught them. “We are so sorry, Larry…” Octavius bowed. Jedediah looked close to tears.

“Are ya alright? Did ya get ‘urt?”

“His arm is broken.” Sacagawea told them. 

“He needs medical attention!” Teddy cried.

“Oh, god…” Jed whimpered. Octavius placed a hand on Jed’s shoulder.

“Guy’s, I’m fine.” Larry lied. “I’ll go to the hospital after... work...” Without warning, Larry swayed dangerously to the left, Ahkmenrah catching him at the last second.

“Larry?”

“Lawrence?”

“I-I’m fine…” Larry’s vision blurred as he swayed once more, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head as he felt himself falling.

* * *

When Larry opened his eyes, he had to shut them again. God, was the ceiling always that white? He blinked again, forcing his eyes to stay open as he looked around. He was confused to see sunlight shining through a small window on his right, next to some funky looking machinery.

Ah, shit.

He wasn’t in the museum anymore. He was in a hospital ward. 

He looked around some more, smiling when he saw Ahkmenrah at his bedside, his hand holding the night guards. 

Wait a minute.

Sunlight… Ahkmenrah…

“Ahk!” Larry cried before he could stop himself, shocking the Egyptian from his slumber. He blinked for a moment before smiling at Larry.

“You’re awake!”

“Ahk, we- we gotta get you back!” Larry tried to sit up, only to cry out in pain.

“Larry, Larry, stop!” Ahkmenrah stood, pushing Larry back down onto the bed. Larry struggled.

“The sun-”

“Larry-”

“We gotta-”

“Lawrence!” The two froze at the new voice, both looking up to see the 26th President standing in the doorway. 

It was only then that Larry realized Teddy was wearing a tweed jacket and white shirt that he was certain belonged to McPhee. He turned to Ahkmenrah, who wore a spare night guard uniform. His Deseret was nowhere to be seen.

“Lawrence, we are quite alright. Ahkmenrah and Rebecca were able to extend the Tablet’s magic to myself and Ahkmenrah for the day to tend to you.” Teddy explained. Ahkmenrah nodded to support what Teddy had said.

“But-”

“Do not worry, Larry, we are quite safe.” Ahkmenrah told him. Larry relaxed slightly.

“Sorry.”

“Do not apologize.”

“What happened?”

“You hit your head when you fell.” Teddy explained. “You had a nasty concussion. McPhee is aware, he’ll be down to visit you later, though they believe they can release you from hospital this afternoon.”

“How did I get here?” Larry asked suddenly.

“After you collapsed, I panicked.” Ahkmenrah confessed. “Teddy called McPhee, he explained what a Hospital was and where we could find it. I carried you here.”

“You… Thanks, Ahk.” Larry sighed. “I’m sorry to put you all through that.”

“Nonsense, Lad. It was the least we could do.” Teddy smiled. “We called the Museum, informed Jedediah and Octavius that they were not at fault and that you are making a recovery, though I feel they may need more persuading tonight.”

“Thanks, Teddy. Hey, night guard looks good on you, Ahk.” Larry smirked. Ahkmenrah blushed.

“I’ll go and find the Doctor, shall I?” Teddy muttered before leaving the room.

* * *

After a lot of tests, instructions and paperwork, Larry was free to leave the hospital, much to his relief.

Ahkmenrah kept fussing over Larry’s broken arm, now in a cast and sling, asking about everything he’d seen and heard at the Hospital as they walked down the street. Larry couldn’t help but smile at Ahkmenrah’s enthusiasm.

“What does a stethoscope do? Can a cast go anywhere or just on arms? Are your bandages like my bandages? What’s a thermometer? Why are some Doctors called Doctors and some called Nurses? Why is Dr McPhee called Doctor if he’s not a Doctor?”

“Ahkmenrah, dear Pharaoh, Larry must be exhausted.” Teddy smiled kindly. “I fear too much excitement is not good for him right now.”

“Hey, no, it’s okay, Teddy.” Larry assured him. “A stethoscope helps the Doctor listen to your heart beat to check it’s beating properly, and to listen for water in the lungs and stuff. Casts can go anywhere, I think. Your bandages are to preserve your… unliving self, while mine are to keep infections out the wound on my head. Some Doctors are trained to do more, so they’re called Doctors. Nurses don’t do experienced things that the Doctors do. And… Dr McPhee has a PhD in History.”

“Very nice.” Teddy looked genuinely impressed.

“I know, right!” Larry chuckled.

“What is a PhD?”

“It’s, like, the highest level of education.” Larry explained. “He would have spent, like, 5 to 7 years researching and learning about history and doing projects and stuff, it’s really important stuff. It means he’s really knowledgeable in the area of History, hence why he’s the Curator.”

“That might also explain why he understands Hunnic.” Teddy added. Ahkmenrah froze. 

“Ahk?”

“Pharaoh?” Larry and Teddy stopped and turned to face him. Ahkmenrah clenched his fists.

“I cannot stop thinking about his parents.” Ahkmenrah sighed. “Knowing how intelligent and valuable he is, and how he was treated…”

“He won’t be treated like that again, Ahk.” Larry forced a smile.

“That doesn’t fix anything!” Ahkmenrah cried before composing himself. “I’m sorry-”

“It’s understandable to be upset, young Pharaoh.” Teddy assured him. “I, too, and enraged at his so-called parental figures.”

“He needs new ones.” Ahkmenrah scowled. “I shall share my parent’s with him, should we ever find them.”

“That’s… nice of you, Ahk.” Larry fought the urge to snigger. “Hey, we’re here.”

“Ah… Ahkmenrah, I believe we failed to inform McPhee of our plan to extend the Tablet’s magic.” Teddy pointed to the other side of the road, where three police cars were lined up.

“Um… Oops?” Ahkmenrah winced. Larry rolled his eyes and followed the two inside.

Upon entering the main hall, they spotted McPhee talking to a police officer, while other officers scanned the area. McPhee looked up, spotting the three, and froze.

“Hey, boss.” Larry smiled. “Um, what’s, er… What’s going on?”

“Um.” McPhee looked Ahkmenrah and Teddy up and down. “Our… um… Theodore Roosevelt model is missing.”

“I thought I left you a message.” Larry forged a look of confusion, which caught the officer’s attention. “We sent him off to be repaired yesterday, some kid knocked him over. Wait a minute.” Larry pulled out his phone and quickly typed ‘Theodore Roosevelt broken, sent for repair. Don’t panic if he’s not there tomorrow.’ “Damn it, I didn’t hit send.” He showed his phone to McPhee and the Officer.

“I-I am so sorry, Officer.” McPhee muttered.

“No problem.” The Officer was clearly annoyed. “Just… get your facts together before calling the police in future.”

The police disappeared, and Teddy turned to McPhee guiltily.

“I apologize, dear boy, we extended the Tablet’s magic so we could tend to Larry’s needs. We regrettably forgot to inform you.”

“As long as you’re all okay.” McPhee smiled briefly. “I, um… was worried you’d got caught outside and… you know.”

“We’re alright.” Teddy squeezed his shoulder supportively. “And so is Larry.”

“Yeah, well, Larry should have a few days off to recover.” McPhee turned to the night guard, who shook his head.

“No chance.”

“Dr McPhee?” Ahkmenrah swallowed nervously before throwing himself at the Curator, who stumbled back in shock. McPhee hesitantly hugged him back. “You are important to me, to us, even if you don’t believe you are of worth.”

“I-” McPhee smiled. “Thank you.”


End file.
